


strange things (the universe conspires)

by miramiro



Series: familiarity (of you, me, us) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Growing Up, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Enemies to Friends to Strangers to Something More, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miramiro/pseuds/miramiro
Summary: If there is such a thing as dislike-at-first-sight—he wouldn’t go so far as to sayhate—then that's what Donghyuck feels when he first sees Liu Yangyang standing in front of him in their 8th-grade classroom one April morning.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Series: familiarity (of you, me, us) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009173
Comments: 16
Kudos: 213





	strange things (the universe conspires)

If there is such a thing as dislike-at-first-sight—he wouldn’t go so far as to say _hate—_ then that's what Donghyuck feels when he first sees Liu Yangyang standing in front of him in their 8th-grade classroom one April morning.

Donghyuck, having contributed to— _disrupted_ —the lessons from his coveted ‘cool people only’ last seat one too many times, has been made to sit right in front as punishment so Mr. Park can stare down his nose at him at all times to make sure he behaves. Sadly for him, Donghyuck is too clever. 

All week he has taken full advantage of Mr. Park’s innate nervousness by suddenly dropping his books on the floor, randomly thumping on his desk, or clicking his pen incessantly—being a nuisance in general, that is. He thrives on the startled expression on Mr. Park's face and the snickers his antics elicit from his classmates. It is only a matter of time before Mr. Park gets tired of Donghyuck’s smug face and gives him back his rightful place. 

Unfortunately, Mr. Park is not fast enough because Donghyuck has to have Liu Yangyang’s broken Korean, stupidly bright smile, and silly peace sign nearly shoved in his face as he introduces himself, with the class ooh-ing and aah-ing in the background because of what? He came from Germany or whatever?

Donghyuck hasn’t ever felt this way, not even when Canada-boy Mark Lee transferred to their school four years ago. He’d teased Mark and enjoyed it, and then discovered his family had moved into the house two doors down from Donghyuck’s, so naturally, they became best friends. Liu Yangyang, though, makes him scowl and clench his fists, and want to punch him or something.

He is a rational kid, though, Donghyuck is. He knows that his opinion of Liu Yangyang is unfounded, so he sets about finding proof that he is right.

The first clue is obviously Yangyang’s name. What kind of a name is that? It’s clearly a nickname, and perhaps Yangyang is hiding his official name, which is probably weird and uncool. Once everyone knows his _real_ name, Donghyuck thinks, at least the girls would stop cooing over him and his _adorable_ name. 

Donghyuck spends weeks sleuthing, trying to find out Yangyang’s real name. He’d have been faster, had he not spent three-quarters of the time trying to persuade Mark to help him out before deciding to get the job done himself. He gets his first taste of delinquency when he breaks into the Principal’s room and goes through the school records— _actually, he is sent to the Principal’s office by Mr. Park for disrupting the class and Yangyang’s profile happens to be open on the computer so Donghyuck takes a peek_ —only to discover that Yangyang’s real name is… Yangyang.

Well, alright. So maybe Yangyang didn’t forge his documents, which is a very valid theory Donghyuck has had to give up on because Mark exasperatedly told him to. So what. Donghyuck will persevere because the word ‘defeat’ is not in his dictionary.

Over the days, he hunts for the next clue. Fortunately, or unfortunately for him, it is sitting right next to him. His supposed best friend, Mark Lee, who has struck up a friendship with Yangyang and chatters with him in English at every given chance.

“He’s cool, Hyuckie,” Mark had told him, unconsciously pushing up his glasses like the dweeby glasses-wearing anime character wannabe he is. “He likes rap, too!” Mark had added as if it did anything to appease Donghyuck. On the contrary, it just made Donghyuck more livid. How dare Liu Yangyang just waltz in and speak English and listen to American rap music and steal his best friend away?

Not to mention, he seems to be giving Donghyuck competition as the class clown. Not that Donghyuck thinks Yangyang is competition, of course not. But it is certainly annoying to see the class laugh at every stupid joke he cracks, which only makes Donghyuck roll his eyes. Privately, he sometimes remembers some of Yangyang’s jokes at night as he lays in bed and chuckles at them involuntarily, but nobody knows that, so it didn’t happen.

Mark keeps telling him to let it go and let Yangyang be and to ‘stop being so obsessed with him’. Donghyuck takes offence to that; as if Mark isn’t the one constantly going ‘Yangyang said this’ and ‘Yangyang said that’. So they give each other the silent treatment.

Their little tiff would have lasted barely an hour, had Donghyuck not gone and opened his mouth, and said something extremely stupid.

Asking Yangyang to translate choice words into German has become the class’s favourite pastime. Every day before the first lesson and during the lunch break people approach Yangyang. Donghyuck dislikes the dip in his popularity, yes, but he dislikes Yangyang’s easy smile at being surrounded by a crowd all the time even more.

“Hey, Yangyang!” Donghyuck calls out. “What’s 'moron' in German?”

Yangyang frowns in puzzlement. Mark translates the Korean word to English for him before glaring at Donghyuck. Yangyang nods at Mark gratefully before translating the word to German for Donghyuck as he has asked.

“Well, that’s what you are for not knowing what it means in Korean,” Donghyuck says spitefully. The laughter he expects from the crowd, however, does not happen. Yangyang is frowning at him, but before he can say anything, it is Mark that speaks up.

“Not cool, dude,” he says, and drags Yangyang out of the room, leaving Donghyuck all alone with everyone in the class glaring daggers at him.

“What?” Donghyuck spits. They leave him alone then, but it doesn’t make Donghyuck feel any better. Mark had never looked at him with such anger. He wants to go make amends with Mark immediately but knows that would mean apologizing to Yangyang first.

Donghyuck spends his lunch break looking for Mark and Yangyang and finds them at none of Mark's usual haunts. As a last resort, he goes up to the terrace, which is Mark-and-Donghyuck's spot, hoping Mark hasn't taken Yangyang there, but also hoping he has. It feels like his friendship with Mark is hanging by a thread that would snap if he does not apologize to Yangyang within the next 5 minutes before the lunch break ends and Mr. Park's class begins.

Thankfully, Mark is nowhere to be seen on the terrace. But Yangyang is sitting right in the middle, chin resting on his arms that are wrapped around his legs. 

He makes for a lonely figure and Donghyuck feels a pang of—of _something_. He quietly goes and stands next to him. Yangyang either doesn’t notice him or ignores him on purpose. So Donghyuck sits down a couple feet away from Yangyang, mirroring his pose. Neither of them breaks the silence for a long moment. Donghyuck begins to feel antsy.

"Sorry," he blurts. It comes out too soft and gets lost in the breeze. "I'm sorry," he tries again. This time it is loud enough to startle Yangyang.

"Oh, hi," Yangyang says cluelessly. "I didn't see you there."

Donghyuck narrows his eyes, intent on replying with something scathing, but forces himself to swallow the insult sitting on the tip of his tongue. "Where's Mark?" he asks instead.

"No idea. He ran out of the practice room saying he'd forgotten something."

Donghyuck frowns. "He didn't bring you here?"

"No. I come here on my own sometimes. It can get pretty overwhelming in class, y'know." Yangyang quirks up a corner of his lips in a wry smile. 

Donghyuck looks away. He knows _now_. "I came to apologize," he says, and gets up, ready to bolt. 

“That’s okay,” Yangyang says. It makes Donghyuck stop and stare at him. “I have a question,” Yangyang adds. Donghyuck hesitates. A moment later he wordlessly sits down beside Yangyang, just a few inches closer than before.

“Why do you hate me?” 

Donghyuck does not know what to answer. He does not _hate_ Yangyang. He just doesn’t like him. “I just—think you’re annoying…” Donghyuck trails off. “I don’t hate you,” he mumbles under his breath.

To his surprise, Yangyang bursts out laughing. “That’s all?” he asks between laughs. Donghyuck nods, dumbfounded. 

“That’s alright, then,” Yangyang says, as he hiccups the last of his laughter. 

“You—you’re not angry?”

“Of course not,” Yangyang says, flashing a smile at Donghyuck. “I _know_ I’m annoying. My elder brother tells me that every day.”

“Well, he’s right,” Donghyuck’s mouth moves before his brain can think the statement through. But Yangyang laughs again so Donghyuck joins him. 

Five minutes later, it dawns upon them that lunch break is already over and they have missed out on the first 10 minutes of Mr. Park’s class. Rushing to class huffing and puffing does not appease Mr. Park, and he gives them both detention. It’s more for Donghyuck and Yangyang just ends up being collateral damage, but for some reason, Donghyuck isn’t too mad about it.

Mark passes him a note during class, asking him about what he was doing with Yangyang, and Donghyuck replies with, _Said sorry. We’re good, now._ Mark beams at him and Donghyuck feels a million times lighter.

Cleaning their classroom during detention after school turns out to be a fun bonding activity. Yangyang is extremely easy to talk to, Donghyuck realizes, as he narrates some of his favourite anecdotes. Yangyang tells him about Germany, his older brother, Kun, his reputation as unbeatable at Mario Kart, and well, Donghyuck can see why everyone is so fascinated with Yangyang.

Yangyang issues him an open challenge after Donghyuck brags about how he is certain he can wipe the floor with him. It is fixed then—Donghyuck will go to Yangyang’s house that Saturday to battle him at Mario Kart. 

After detention, Donghyuck and Yangyang walk home together halfway before parting at an intersection. “Hey,” Yangyang says before he and Donghyuck can leave in opposite directions. “Are we friends now?” 

“Hell yeah!” Donghyuck fistbumps Yangyang excitedly and then spends the walk home wondering about what came over him. 

A year later, Donghyuck finds himself sitting on Yangyang’s bed, sadly chewing on a popcorn kernel while Yangyang noisily slurps his iced-tea beside him. They are sitting shoulder to shoulder, watching some film on Yangyang’s laptop that neither of them is really paying attention to.

A year ago, Donghyuck and Yangyang had really hit it off with the Sunday afternoon Mario Kart battle, and it spilled over into school hours as well. Turned out, Donghyuck and Yangyang together were even more powerful, and Mr. Park was truly scared of them. Yangyang was up for accompanying Donghyuck on his ‘adventures’ where Mark wasn’t, and he wasn’t afraid of getting in trouble the way Mark was. 

Mark was still Donghyuck’s best friend, and Donghyuck swore that would never change, but Yangyang was easily the person he felt closest to the most after Mark. The three of them got along quite well, and Donghyuck’s secret fear of Yangyang stealing his best friend away had long been put to rest.

Saturday evenings at the other’s house when Mark was busy with tuitions were common enough to have been named a tradition now. This particular Saturday evening found Donghyuck distracted and nervous, and Yangyang could sense it—had sensed it as soon as he had opened the door to see Donghyuck standing there with a flat smile, instead of his usual boisterous grin.

As the film credits begin to roll, Yangyang figures that he has given Donghyuck enough time and space and confronts him with a, “So what happened?”

Donghyuck shouldn’t be surprised by Yangyang’s perceptiveness, but he is. After a moment’s hesitance, he turns so he is facing Yangyang, and sighs, gearing up to speak. Yangyang shuts the lid of the laptop and mirrors Donghyuck’s pose.

“I kissed Mark,” Donghyuck says, nearly under his breath. Yangyang hears it loud and clear.

“And?” Yangyang asks. His voice sounds strained to his ears as if someone placed a large rock on his chest, but Donghyuck does not notice it. 

“And I liked it,” Donghyuck says.

“Okay…” Yangyang trails off.

“But Mark didn’t,” Donghyuck exhales. 

“Oh.” Yangyang feels lighter somehow. He doesn’t know what it means.

Donghyuck explains how he had had a burning curiosity ever since Jaemin and Jeno had told them that they had kissed and were now boyfriends. So, Donghyuck figured, who better than his best friend to try kissing with. Mark had blushed and protested but had ultimately given in. So they had kissed. It hadn’t gone well, and now Donghyuck was sad.

Yangyang listens to the explanation struggling to maintain a poker face. Before Donghyuck can finish speaking, he blurts, “Do you _like_ Mark or something?”

“No, he’s my best friend!” Donghyuck exclaims. Then blinks. “I—don’t know, actually.”

“But you liked kissing him?”

“That’s the thing. We kissed and Mark said he didn’t like it, but I did, and then I didn’t wanna say I liked it because it would be weird that I liked it but he didn’t, and now I don’t know whether he didn’t like it because it was me, or whether I liked it because it was Mark or—” Donghyuck cuts himself off to catch a breath.

Yangyang gives him a moment to recover, then states, not looking Donghyuck in the eye. “Why don’t you find out, then?”

“But how!” Donghyuck whines, flopping back onto the bed.

“Just kiss someone else,” Yangyang says. 

“Like who?”

Yangyang mumbles something that Donghyuck does not catch, so he sits up again. “What’s that?” he asks. Yangyang looks away. “I don’t mind,” he mumbles.

Donghyuck stares at him for a moment, dumbfounded. Yangyang’s cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “Forget I said anyth—”

“You’ll do that for me?”

Yangyang nods.

“Really?” Donghyuck prods. “You want to?”

“I said I don’t mind, didn’t I?” Yangyang huffs.

“Well, look at me, then,” Donghyuck says. Yangyang has never heard him sound so serious. He faces Donghyuck. They stare at each other for a moment, the nervousness palpable. “Come closer,” Donghyuck whispers. Yangyang shifts closer.

Donghyuck leans forward, expecting Yangyang to close the distance. Yangyang gulps, wets his lips, and slowly leans in. The few inches of space between their lips feels light-years long. Their breaths mingle and Yangyang’s lower lip brushes Donghyuck’s.

The door bangs open. “Yangyang, where’s the popcorn!” 

Yangyang and Donghyuck spring apart. Yangyang’s elder brother, Kun, is standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

“Can’t you knock!” Yangyang nearly wails. “Kun, hi,” Donghyuck says sheepishly with a tiny wave. 

“Hey, Donghyuck,” Kun smiles at him, then frowns at Yangyang. “I told you Ten is coming over for movie night, and yet you ate all the popcorn!”

“I can explain, okay? But later,” Yangyang pleads, willing Kun to understand. Kun does. He sighs. “Fine, Ten will be here soon. You boys want to join us?”

“Of course not!” Yangyang says, just as Donghyuck chirps, “Sure, if you don’t mind.”

Yangyang and Donghyuck share a look and Yangyang immediately concedes defeat. “Okay, fine. Order pizza.”

Kun rolls his eyes and turns to leave. Donghyuck stands up as well, intent on following. 

“Donghyuck—” Yangyang starts, but Donghyuck only smiles at him, says, “Come on, Yangyang-ie!” And well, who is Yangyang to refuse. He follows Kun and Donghyuck downstairs.

“Why are you making us third-wheel your date?” Yangyang asks Kun. He is sitting on the kitchen counter, swinging his legs, watching Kun get plates and glasses. He winces when Kun nearly drops a plate.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Kun hisses at him.

“Sure, okay,” Yangyang shrugs. “I don’t believe you, but whatever.”

Kun glares at him, and Yangyang maintains his steady gaze. It breaks Kun, and he sighs and rests his hip against the counter beside Yangyang.

“He’s not my boyfriend _yet_ ,” Kun exhales. “It’s a work-in-progress.”

“Then why did you ask us to join you when you two could have spent time together?” Yangyang asks incredulously.

“I didn’t want to freak him out.”

“Huh.” Yangyang looks over at where Ten is hanging out with Donghyuck, showing him photographs of his cats. He says something that makes Donghyuck blush and then cackles loudly, slinging an arm around Donghyuck’s neck, nearly choking him.

“He doesn’t look like the type that gets freaked out,” Yangyang observes.

“Alright,” Kun replies sullenly and looks away. “I was the one freaking out. I didn’t want to be alone with him.”

Yangyang laughs and punches his brother’s shoulder. “It’s cool, but you’re never living this down.” 

Kun shakes his head fondly. “I know.” Then adds sternly, “Don’t say anything weird to Ten, and no telling Donghyuck.”

“No promises,” Yangyang states, mischievously. 

“Hey, hurry up, you two! I’m hungry and Spirited Away is waiting,” Ten calls out.

“You’ve seen that film thrice already, Ten,” Kun deadpans, walking over with the plates and glasses. Yangyang follows him.

“Not my fault you are too cold-hearted to appreciate Spirited Away for the fourth time, Kunkun,” Ten snipes back. 

“I’m not cold-hearted! I’ve watched it three times with you!” Kun hands them a plate each, then pours cola into their glasses.

“Just old, then,” Ten says dryly, grabbing the biggest slice of pizza for himself.

“We’re the same age!” Kun protests. He sits back beside Ten with his own plate, and presses play. The film picks up from where the soot sprites are scampering about with their tiny pieces of coal.

Yangyang has never seen anyone make his brother lose his cool like this. He smirks to himself. He likes Ten already.

“No, I’m younger than you,” Ten states, picking out the olives on his pizza slice and putting them on Kun's plate. Kun complains about it but eats them nonetheless.

The evening passes pleasantly. 

Kun and Ten keep sniping at each other, but Ten also uses Kun’s shoulder to snuggle and sob into and Kun—after telling him not to get any snot on his t-shirt again—puts an arm around him. Yangyang wants to retch because of how lovey-dovey they are. What work-in-progress? These two are already like an old married couple.

Donghyuck is quiet beside him and leaves looking as conflicted as he did when he came to Yangyang’s house in the afternoon. Yangyang doesn’t know what to think, what to do. Ten is staying over because Kun and Yangyang’s parents are not home. Yangyang distracts himself by making jokes and innuendos at Kun’s expense while Ten goes to have a shower.

Kun chases him away and he goes to his room. The space feels different than it did before he almost kissed Donghyuck there. Has he ruined their friendship forever? Yangyang hopes not. He values Donghyuck too much to let his crush on him ruin it for them.

A week later, while Yangyang is once again winning against Donghyuck at Mario Kart, Donghyuck tells him that he knows now that he likes boys, and he likes one boy in particular. Yangyang’s stomach drops. Mark. Who else but Mark?

“Ten,” Donghyuck says shyly. “I think I like Ten.”

Yangyang wonders whether the universe is playing a joke on him and whether Donghyuck is in on it. “I’m sorry, what?” he sputters.

“I said I like Ten. Stop spacing out, Yangyang,” he huffs.

“But—but he’s—” Yangyang struggles to form words.

“What? Older and cooler?” Donghyuck drawls. “Yeah, hello? That’s the appeal!”

“Oh,” Yangyang says. “Okay.” He wants to die.

“You have to help me, Yangyang-ie,” Donghyuck says, grabbing his hands and pulling the puppy-dog eyes on him.

“I’ll try,” Yangyang mutters, and finds himself wrapped in Donghyuck’s embrace. After a moment, he hesitantly hooks his chin on Donghyuck’s shoulder, inhales and exhales deeply, lets Donghyuck’s warmth surround him. He can do this. He will _have_ to do this.

Donghyuck pulls away and takes advantage of Yangyang’s distraction to win the game, and crows loudly about it. Yangyang can’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. He is _so_ screwed.

Months pass. Donghyuck hangs out with Yangyang often, because Mark starts dating a girl, and because Ten is over at Yangyang’s house on weekends.

Seasons change. Mark breaks up with his girlfriend, realizes that he does not want to date anyone, possibly ever. He tells Donghyuck and they reaffirm their status as best friends. Donghyuck, in turn, tells Mark about Ten: Ten and his cat-eyes and two cats, Ten the dancer; Ten the artist. Ten who teases him and calls him cute. 

Mark asks him why he thinks a college freshman would want to go out with a middle-school kid. It annoys Donghyuck, so they end up scuffling for a while, before lying side-by-side on the ground, tired and panting. 

“I don’t need him to go out with me _now_ ,” Donghyuck says, pouting. “But I want him to keep me in mind for _later_.” 

Mark chuckles at that. Says, “Okay, whatever makes you happy, Hyuckie.” Donghyuck beams at him and then closes his eyes, daydreams about Ten.

As promised, Yangyang makes sure to call Donghyuck over whenever Ten visits. One evening Ten catches Yangyang staring longingly at Donghyuck while Donghyuck is gazing at Ten with stars in his eyes and confronts Yangyang about it after Donghyuck has gone home. Reluctantly, Yangyang tells Ten about his crush on Donghyuck. 

“And Donghyuck likes me, hm?” Ten deduces. Yangyang is dumbfounded. 

“Don’t let him know you know, please!” he begs. “He’ll think I told you.” 

Ten ruffles his hair fondly. “Don’t worry. I think it’s cute.” 

Yangyang still looks crestfallen so Ten reassures him, saying, “It’s just a crush, baby. It’ll pass, soon.”

Yangyang nods, then frowns. “I’m not your baby!”

“But you are,” Ten laughs. “You’re Kun’s baby so you’re mine too!”

Yangyang pretends to heave. “That’s disgusting!” he exclaims.

“What’s disgusting?” Kun asks, emerging from the kitchen where he had been cooking dinner. 

“You letting your boyfriend get away with everything!” Yangyang quips and runs to his room before Kun can chase him.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Kun calls out. 

“Yet,” Ten coughs, but Kun does not hear it.

Kun’s “not my boyfriend” becomes a, _“Will you be my boyfriend?”_ and Ten’s “yet” becomes a, _“Yes!”_ one day, and then Yangyang’s life becomes a living hell. Any time Yangyang sees them, they seem to be attached at the hip or attached by the lips. He makes Kun and Ten promise to keep their hands to each other in front of Donghyuck whenever he visits, in exchange for annoying Kun less and letting Ten call him “my baby”.

Yangyang desperately wishes for Ten’s words to come true, for Donghyuck to get over his crush, but Donghyuck only seems to fall more and more in love with Ten, though he denies it. His sleepovers at Yangyang’s house become sessions for praising Ten and dissecting everything he said to Donghyuck. Yangyang has to bite his tongue hard to keep himself from blurting that Ten is being nothing but friendly with Donghyuck. 

He wonders—sometimes with spite after he has had too much of Donghyuck’s fawning over Ten—whether he should just tell Donghyuck that Kun and Ten are dating. But he never does. So what if Donghyuck seems to only come over for Ten? His company is enough for Yangyang as he waits for his own crush on Donghyuck to pass.

The thing is, he doesn’t want to _not_ crush on Donghyuck, and then realizes that Donghyuck probably feels the same way about Ten. Yangyang doesn’t know what to do, so he chooses to do nothing at all. Things have a way of working out on their own, right? Yangyang is going to leave this one up to the universe.

Kun and Yangyang’s parents are rarely home early, so Yangyang, knowing he can sometimes be forgetful, keeps a spare key hidden in one of their many flower pots outside their door. Donghyuck knows this, so when he comes over on Saturday and nobody opens the door despite his aggressive doorbell-ringing, Donghyuck decides to take matters into his own hands.

What if Yangyang has fallen unconscious and Kun is not home? What if someone is holding Yangyang and Kun hostage? What if? All sorts of terrible thoughts pop up in Donghyuck’s mind, so he uses the spare key to crack the door open. He peeks inside. Nobody seems to be home, so Donghyuck tiptoes inside. He needs to look for a weapon in case there is an intruder there. He stops short on the way to the kitchen.

Kun is lying on the couch with Ten on top of him. One of his hands is on Ten’s ass, the other in his hair as Ten dips down to kiss Kun and grinds against him. So wrapped up are they in each other, it makes sense why nobody opened the door.

Donghyuck’s knees nearly give out, but he forces himself to slip out and shut the door quietly behind him. He puts the key where he found it and runs back home.

When Yangyang calls him that night and the next, he does not answer.

Yangyang tries to speak to Donghyuck at school before the first lesson, but he ignores him. The notes he passes Donghyuck in class are passed back to him unopened. During the lunch break, Yangyang goes to the terrace, looking for Donghyuck, hoping against hope he’d be there.

Donghyuck is indeed on the terrace. He is sitting in a corner wrapped in Mark’s arms. Mark is rocking him back and forth gently, rubbing his back soothingly. He spots Yangyang and whispers something in Donghyuck’s ear. Donghyuck only buries his face in Mark’s chest harder, but Mark coaxes him to let go. He stands up and Donghyuck tries to stop him but Mark smiles reassuringly at him and walks away.

As he passes Yangyang on the way out, he says, “You need to explain yourself.”

Yangyang frowns. What is that supposed to mean? Donghyuck is the one who has been ignoring him for the past two days. 

He makes his way over to Donghyuck, sits beside him—not too close, but not too far away. Donghyuck ignores him for a while longer as the turmoil in Yangyang’s heart gives way to agitation.

“Donghyuck—” he starts.

Donghyuck still doesn’t look at him, but cuts him off with, “Is Ten dating Kun?”

Yangyang did not expect that. “What—who told—” he flounders, abruptly cuts himself off.

“So you knew.” Donghyuck finally looks at Yangyang, his eyes as cold as his voice.

“I—” Yangyang starts. Stops. What can he say?

“How long?”

“Listen, Donghyuck, I can explain—”

“How long?” Donghyuck repeats.

Yangyang sighs and looks away. He has already lost the battle. “Two months,” he mumbles.

Donghyuck does not say anything. Yangyang wallows in the miserable silence before it gets unbearable for him. He turns to face Donghyuck and his blood runs cold at the tears trickling down Donghyuck’s cheeks.

“Donghyuck,” he starts, helplessly.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Yangyang?” Donghyuck asks, wiping his tears harshly. “All those months you kept listening to how much I liked Ten and never bothered to tell me that he was dating your older brother?”

Yangyang has no words. He hangs his head in shame.

“I thought we were friends, Yangyang,” Donghyuck tears up afresh. “Was it a joke to you? A prank?” His voice is coloured with anger. “Did you have fun watching me act like a fool? Do Ten and Kun know?”

“Donghyuck, no, I would never do that!” Yangyang exclaims.

Donghyuck stands up. “You already did that,” he says coldly, despite the wobble in his voice. He stalks away, wiping the last of his tears.

“Donghyuck, please!” Yangyang calls out, rushes after him. Donghyuck turns on him with such hatred in his eyes, Yangyang shrivels up immediately.

“This friendship is over, Liu Yangyang,” he states. “If it ever was a friendship in the first place,” he adds, sounding small.

He whirls away and thunders down the stairs, leaving Yangyang thunderstruck behind.

Yangyang stays rooted to his spot for a good few minutes, his brain trying to make sense of how quickly things spiralled. Knowing Donghyuck, he would probably hold onto this grudge for life. There was no salvaging their relationship.

His nose twitches, his eyes burn with tears. “Fuck you, universe,” he mumbles to himself, as he makes his way down the stairs, one step at a time.

By the time they graduate from middle school, it’s like Donghyuck and Yangyang never knew each other. So it doesn’t matter that they go to different high schools, that they forget about each other’s existence. Or so they let everyone think. 

Freshman year of college, after the first semester exams are over, Donghyuck is forced to go clubbing with his friends. Mark still has a paper left, so he doesn’t come with them. Donghyuck misses him; there are too many people and the loud music and strobe lights are beginning to give him a headache.

A couple shots down, Donghyuck feels somewhat relaxed—enough to find the music and lights bearable, at least. Another shot down, and he is ready to dance even though his friends are not. So dance he does. Fits himself in the throng of dancing bodies, and lets go of the tension and worry he has been holding in his body the whole semester.

He catches the eye of a silver-haired boy, whose dancing is sharp and precise, a stark contrast to Donghyuck’s gentle movements. It feels electric, this unspoken connection between Donghyuck and this stranger; they keep their eyes locked on each other even as they move deeper into the crowd, drawn to one another like magnets.

It feels as if the crowd has parted for them to take centre stage, dancing with and around each other. Donghyuck sees nothing but this boy. As the beat drops, the boy wraps an arm around Donghyuck’s waist and pulls him close. They jump up and down with the thumping bass, the adrenaline making Donghyuck laugh gleefully. 

The song fades to a mellower beat, and they slow down, stop dancing. The stranger removes his arm. Donghyuck immediately misses its warmth. He is drunk and dizzy from the dancing, and this boy—who really does have silver-dyed hair—looks really pretty up close as he stands still, trying to catch his breath. Donghyuck wants to kiss him.

Before he knows what he is doing, he leans in and presses his lips to the stranger’s mouth. They land on the corner of his lips instead and Donghyuck pulls back. The stranger blinks, then snakes an arm around Donghyuck’s waist again and kisses him. He does not miss and Donghyuck nearly melts as the stranger licks his lower lip and sucks on it gently. 

Donghyuck wraps his arms around the stranger’s neck, coaxes him into opening his mouth to let Donghyuck explore it with his tongue. The stranger holds him close. They seem to be about the same height, save for the stranger’s boots. It feels more comfortable than Donghyuck ever thought kissing a stranger would feel like. They lose themselves into the kiss, unbothered about the lights, the music, the people.

They part after a long moment. Donghyuck has a stupid smile on his face and he keeps his arms draped loosely around the stranger’s neck. “Your name?” Donghyuck slurs loudly. “Mine’s Haechan,” he adds, using his new college nickname. “It’s a nickname.”

“Yangyang,” the stranger breathes. “It’s not a nickname.”

“Funny,” Donghyuck smiles and kisses him, a short, sweet kiss. “I knew someone called Yangyang once,” he says, and then feels the effects of the alcohol disappear immediately. The stranger—Yangyang—frowns. “Donghyuck?” he tries.

The music is suddenly overwhelming again, pounding in Donghyuck’s ears. Horrified, he pulls away from Yangyang. He recognizes him now, it’s Liu Yangyang, indeed. Donghyuck’s knees feel weak, and he can’t breathe. He turns abruptly and makes his way out of the crowd of bodies. 

“Donghyuck—wait!” Yangyang calls out. But Donghyuck can’t hear him, doesn’t want to hear him anyway.

Back in their shared dorm, Donghyuck has to physically restrain himself from telling Mark about what happened right there and then. The next day after Mark’s paper, the two have a movie marathon and Donghyuck finally reveals his encounter with Yangyang. Mark listens patiently and suggests that he should try getting in touch with Yangyang.

“You two still haven’t resolved your middle school issues. It’s not healthy,” he says, sagely.

Donghyuck retorts with, “No need, our friendship ended then, so let’s keep it that way.”

Mark knows not to argue with Donghyuck when he has clearly already made up his mind about something, so he distracts him with pizza and shitty rom-coms.

Two years later, Donghyuck video calls Mark from the cab. Donghyuck won’t tell Mark, but he is literally counting down the days before the semester ends and Mark is back home with him after his three-month exchange program in Canada. They chat about this and that, and Donghyuck tells him about the senior’s house party he is going to attend. As the house looms closer, Donghyuck says goodbye to Mark and cuts the call.

Once inside the house, Donghyuck is immediately directed to the drinks table and makes himself a sugar overdose of vodka and Red Bull. Most of the night passes in downing more of his favourite concoction, munching on chips and popcorn, and getting roped into various games. He has fun. It’s stupid and Donghyuck feels like a high-schooler again, but it’s fun. 

True to high school fashion, the night comes to a close with a game of Truth-or-Dare. Donghyuck is forced to join. The senior tells him that everyone in his inner circle needs to play, and, well, how can Donghyuck say no to that. 

Things stop being fun when Donghyuck sits down on the floor and comes face to face with Liu Yangyang sitting opposite him in their little circle. Instinctively, Donghyuck wants to bolt, but his senior spins the bottle and the game begins.

Donghyuck barely pays any attention to the game. He keeps glancing at Yangyang, noting the changes in his features: his hair colour is his natural black again, longer, falling into his eyes. He looks put together, yet a little scruffy, like a kid—like the kid Donghyuck once knew. This Yangyang is both different and familiar, and Donghyuck doesn’t know what to feel.

The game progresses. It feels as if he is watching a film in a foreign language—strangers doing things that Donghyuck does not feel connected to at all because the words only wash over his ears and he can’t comprehend them. He watches Yangyang kiss the girl he has been dared to kiss and blankly notes the way Yangyang spins the bottle for his turn.

The bottle lands on Donghyuck and it takes him a moment to realize what has happened.

“Truth or dare, Haechan?” his senior asks.

“Dare,” he blurts, looking Yangyang right in the eye. He doesn’t want to risk having Yangyang ask him any uncomfortable questions.

“Talk to me, in private. Five minutes.”

Donghyuck wants to protest but Yangyang looks so serious, and the others have started hooting and cheering for them; Donghyuck can’t back out now. “Fine,” he states.

“You two can use my room,” the senior winks. Donghyuck wishes his face didn’t flame as if he and Yangyang are going to do anything other than be hostile.

Donghyuck follows Yangyang into their senior’s room. Yangyang seats himself on the edge of the bed, but Donghyuck closes the door behind him and stands with his back against it.

“What do you want, Yangyang?” he asks, arms crossed.

Yangyang sighs. “I just—want to apologize. Because I never did.”

“And what good does that do?” Donghyuck snipes.

“I don’t know. Nothing, I suppose,” Yangyang says. “But ever since I met you at the club, all the feelings I thought I had buried for good just resurfaced and—”

“And so you just waited for a chance to miraculously come by so you can apologize?”

“I wasn’t sure if you’d respond if I contacted you. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Yangyang says with a shrug and a wry smile.

That softens Donghyuck a little, but he narrows his eyes at Yangyang. “So you finally admit you played with my feelings?”

“I did,” Yangyang says, sadly. “Even though that was the furthest from what I wanted.”

Donghyuck is intrigued despite his brain telling him to just end the conversation and leave. “What did you want?”

“To spend as much time with you as possible.” 

“What does that mean? We already spent most of our time together.” Donghyuck raises his eyebrow, unconvinced.

“I was 14 and dumb and crushing hard on you. I thought I should take what I get of your time, even if it was just you talking about Ten.” Yangyang reveals. He looks away, but glances at Donghyuck for his reaction.

Donghyuck stares at him with his mouth open. “I need a drink,” he huffs as he flops onto the bed beside a surprised Yangyang.

“I’m sorry,” Yangyang repeats, softer, sadder.

Donghyuck stares at the ceiling for a moment, then laughs out loud, “I feel so stupid right now,” he says. Yangyang frowns. “I mean, I ruined our friendship because I thought you deliberately hurt my feelings.”

“I mean, I _did_ hide the fact that Ten and Kun were dating from you.”

“That you did,” Donghyuck says. “But I should have let you explain yourself.”

“Ah, well,” Yangyang says, at a loss for words. They sit in silence for a minute, listening to the wall clock tick away. 

“How’s Kun? And Ten?” Donghyuck asks.

“Still together, if you can believe it,” Yangyang huffs, but Donghyuck notes the smile on his face. “They’re getting married next year.”

“Oh,” Donghyuck says, surprised. “Oh, wow.”

“Yeah…” Yangyang trails off. 

Donghyuck straightens up and holds his hand out. “Your phone,” he demands. Confused, Yangyang hands it to him, incredulously watches Donghyuck call himself. “Save my number,” he tells Yangyang.

He gets up and goes to the door, unlatches it, and turns to Yangyang, a tiny smile on his face. “We should talk,” he says. Yangyang nods. “Donghyuck!” he calls out before Donghyuck can slip out of the room.

“Next year—” Yangyang starts. Stops. Donghyuck waits for him to continue. “Next year,” Yangyang begins again. “Would you like to come to Kun and Ten’s wedding? They’ll be really happy to see you.”

“Ask me to be your date to the wedding sometime, and I’ll think about it,” Donghyuck quirks his lips up into his signature mischievous smile.

Yangyang missed this, all these years. But he won’t miss out on it anymore. Donghyuck winks at him and steps out. Yangyang is still sitting on the bed, a little dazed.

A moment later, he rushes out the door and falls in step with Donghyuck. He gets a smile in return for his efforts. They walk down the stairs together, one step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Manifesting more HyuckYang interactions with this, lol.
> 
> If you liked this, tell me! Don't be shy.
> 
> My [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/gummieistrying); my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/gummieistrying).


End file.
